


Red

by Iship_lover



Series: Samifer Aus [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, from my tumblr to here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iship_lover/pseuds/Iship_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world they have soul mates. People are born with blank wrists, and the name of their soul mate starts to appear as they grew up.</p><p>Sam did not understand what red letters meant until he was thirteen and saw a girl sob in the bathroom when the first letter of her soul mate’s name appears on her wrist, glaringly bright against her skin. Those born with red marks were cursed- they would either kill their lover or be killed. And this is destiny. And destiny cannot be changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

In this world they have soul mates. People are born with blank wrists, and the name of their soul mate starts to appear as they grew up.

Sam did not understand what red letters meant until he was thirteen and saw a girl sob in the bathroom when the first letter of her soul mate’s name appears on her wrist, glaringly bright against her skin. Those born with red marks were cursed- they would either kill their lover or be killed. And this is destiny.

After that Sam woke up many times in the night, shaking and sweating, dreaming of red letters crawling onto his skin. His worst nightmares came true when a red, elegant  _'L'_  appeared on his wrist. Sam proceeded to spend the rest of that day at home, locked up in his room with Dean shouting and pounding the door. His brother could not understand, Sam thought. His letters are black, neat writing, unlike the cursive form on Sam’s arm.

The  _u_  appears sometime after, followed by a  _c_ and Sam has taken to either wrapping bandages around his arm or covering up the lettering with long sleeves. He fully expected it to be a Lucian, or something like that, so the _i_ and the _f_ that follows was a surprise. 

The other letters appears quite soon after that, and Sam can now convince people that his soul mate’s name is actually a ‘badass, rebel’ tattoo he has, since he was born without a mark. It’s better to say that he was born with no soul mate. Who the hell names their kid ‘Lucifer,’ anyways?

Lucifer did not care much about soul mates and all the fuss surrounding them. Not even when a large, but neat  **S** appears on his wrist, bright red. His family was horrified, his father making him bandage up the letters to hide the name. Lucifer shows it off proudly instead, ignoring the sympathetic looks that those around him throws at him. Then an  **a**  appears, and a  **m**  and a **u**. Needless to say those were followed by an  **e** and a  **l**. Samuel.

For the next few years they carried on with their lives as usual, and Sam begins to forget about all this.

They meet again in College at Stanford, Sam sitting right in front of Lucifer. They would pass each other notes and Sam feels himself developing a strange attraction to the student behind him. Although he may seem a bit strange at first Sam finds his conversation engaging and easygoing.

"What’s your name?" Sam asks, holding out his hand, sleeves covering the name.

"Luke. Yours?" Lucifer figures that with a name like Lucifer it would be hard to move around here. His real name is a personal thing, although if Sam did ask he would probably tell. Sam is nice and sweet and Lucifer finds his stomach doing the turning thing.

"Sam." They shake hands and get on with their lives.

 

Sam was collecting the class projects when he saw ‘Lucifer’ written in cursive handwriting on top of ‘Luke’s’ work, and his heart sinks. Surly there are other Lucifers in the world, but-

"You never told me your name was Lucifer-" Sam confronts Luke- Lucifer after class, and Lucifer shrugs. 

"Is there anything to tell?" He says and Sam pulls wristband he now wears away from his arm, showing the letters to Lucifer. Lucifer remains silent, showing the Samuel written on his skin.

They stop talking after that, and they graduate and move to different States.

They meet again three years later, Sam working a case as a lawyer, and Lucifer as a witness who saw the crime while backpacking across Europe.

Sam ignores Lucifer at first, and Lucifer ignores Sam as well, until the burning tension between them cannot be ignored anymore.

"We should give this a try." Sam blurts out. 

"We should." Lucifer answers.

So they do give it a try. Lucifer would take Sam out and show him all the places he has been and Sam would complain about all the cases he has to work on. Lucifer drags Sam to the beach and it rains, so they kiss and dance in the rain and gets soaked by the wakes, laughing with the wind. 

Lucifer would sit with Sam during each case, cheering him up if he loses and taking him out when he wins. Sam may be busy but Lucifer is with him each time, and when he needs a cheer up Sam would glance to the audience stand and see Lucifer there. 

Lucifer runs a website, uploading his photos and travels and relationship with Sam. He did not reveal the red letters.

For a while, everything was fine. Sam and Lucifer was as in love and as happy as any other couple with black lettering on their wrists. They let their guard down, beginning to think that they are different- they are the exception, that they are the one couple with red letters that can live together, be happy together, love each other without it ending with death.

They start to have hope, and hope is the most deceitful thing in this world.

Like any other couple, they would argue, and sometimes Sam would storm out, and sometimes Lucifer would storm out.

So Sam slams the door and takes out his car, driving down in the rain, and Lucifer leaves as well, heading out to town.

It was one of the worst storms, rain pelting hard on the ground, early in the morning and no one was out. The rain soaks through Lucifer’s shirt into his skin, the stark red contrast of Sam’s name against his skin standing out under the street lights.

Lucifer did not see the car coming, and by the time he did it was too late.

The rain hits the car’s roof and windows, drowning out all sound from the outside, mist obscuring Sam’s view. He hits something- someone and Sam swerves onto the sidewalk.

"Lucifer? Lucifer!" Sam rushes to Lucifer’s side, shaking his lover’s body as the rain mixed with his tears- but it was too late. Sam’s name is branded onto Lucifer’s body like a curse.

No one blamed Sam at the funeral, but Sam wished that they would. He blames himself instead. They should have never tried in the beginning.

Two weeks later Lucifer’s name begins to fade from Sam’s arm, and he would write it out in red ink just to pretend he was alive, or black ink to pretend that they were never cursed with this fate.

But in the end, all it was was pretending. 


End file.
